


(Untitlted)

by Heather



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Incest, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather/pseuds/Heather





	(Untitlted)

All alone in stillness and blue, Angel dreams again of family.

The coldness of the depths becomes the cool of Darla's thighs; the barely-visible reflection of light on the surface is the blue of her eyes and the glint of her teeth. The memory is enough to make him hungry and hard.

Angel remembers a hundred thousand different nights—many rooms, multiple continents—where he tumbled with her: against the wall, on the floor, or pounding into the mattress in vampface, biting, tearing, bleeding and is it any wonder that he thinks of this now, when he is alone and does not have to look into the eyes of goodness and admit what he's ashamed of?

Lately, in dreams, they're no longer alone. Between their bodies is a slim wisp of fragile boy, all fair skin and baby scent, with Darla's eyes and Angelus' hair, with the taste of double familial blood in his veins and a spice of hell dimension to add to the flavor.

Darla smiles as Connor slides into her, his movements guided by where Angel pushes gently into him; Angel watches as mother and son's mouths come together in a bloody kiss, and he feels his teeth sink into his boy's shoulder. He smells the sweat and tastes the blood, feels the burn of his unsatisfied arousal and tries not to burst into tears.

_Oh, God, oh, God, I'm so sorry..._


End file.
